


【暴卡】My Beauty

by YXS05



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠国王x宠臣⚠NC-17，纯车⚠盘点看点：主仆play，惩罚被迫女装诱惑没有我的允许不准射项链上的一颗颗珍珠放入





	【暴卡】My Beauty

“别动。”Drake一边侧头避开Riot凑上来的唇，一边把手里的文件翻了一页，另一手做着笔记。“很晚了，你现在应该把你的注意力给我了。”Riot不满的把对方的脸转向自己，Drake皱起眉头把他的手拍开，这个举动让国王陛下有点不高兴了。

“Drake。”Riot把那个文件从他手里扯下来扔在地上，然后把他压在了桌子上。“别再看了。”“好吧…”Drake叹了一口气，他老老实实地把笔盖好，推开压在自己身上的男人，然后走向床的位置。

“还没到睡觉的时候，”Riot把他拉住，Drake疑惑的目光投过去，“你已经整整一周没让我碰你了。”“最近很忙，改天吧。”Drake立刻明白了他的意思，想把手缩回来，但是失败了。

“今晚，你还要逃吗？”Drake能很明显地看见Riot眼睛里的怒意，这让他有点慌了。“那就一次…”“去把那件衣服穿上。”Riot没有再理会他的话，下颚抬向另一张桌子的方向。

Drake顺从地走过去，然后整个人僵住了。他伸手拿起来一件衣服，一件女士的黑纱裙，布料少的可怜，是异域风情的设计。然后他可怜兮兮地转过头去看Riot，后者的命令是，“把它穿上。”

所以Drake没办法，他只能把自己的睡衣完整的剥落下来，然后研究着把连衣短裙套在自己身上。薄薄的一层黑纱根本没有起到衣服该有的遮挡效果，他的阴茎就像暴露在空气中一样，原本应该承载两个乳房的前胸布料垂了下来，在脖子处有类似于锁骨项链的衣带。

白色的面纱，手臂上的铃铛装饰，耳链和珍珠项链，Riot要求他一一带上。

Riot看着Drake无所适从的样子，站起来向他走过去。“你真漂亮。”Riot发自内心的称赞，他的指尖划过暴露在外的皮肤，引起Drake的颤栗。

指尖下滑，隔着薄纱在穴口外徘徊抚摸，Drake很快就腿软了。“别玩那…”Drake攀上了Riot的肩，开口小声哀求。“那玩哪儿？”Riot笑着发问，他的舌头压上Drake殷红的唇瓣，在里面强取豪夺。

“躺上去。”Riot把Drake拉到办公桌上。把他推倒在上面，铃铛碰到实木的桌面发出叮当的悦耳声音。“把腿拉开，嘴张大点儿。”Riot口中的嘴当然不会是Drake上面的嘴，他要求他用最羞耻的方式自己展示自己。

“唔！”当Riot的舌头触碰到花心的周围，Drake尖叫了一声，然后他立刻咬着下唇，呜咽着不再叫喊。

“把项链拿下来。”Riot命令对方，自己从抽屉里面拿出来一小瓶草莓味的润滑剂，这是Drake自己选择的。Drake依着对方的话把脖子上的珍珠项链取了下来递给对方，那一颗颗珍珠都有他一个指节长的直径。

“你最好自己舔舔，进去就不会那么干。”Riot把项链放在Drake嘴边，他的这句话让Drake立刻知道了他的意图，然后脸烧红起来。Drake知道自己无路可逃，所以他乖巧的伸出舌头把几颗珍珠卷进口腔，带出来的珠子上沾着他透明的津液。

“真乖。”Riot奖励了他一个温柔的吻，然后往珠子上倒着润滑剂，开始一颗颗往肉穴里塞。“唔…哈…”Drake的洞口一张一合，每一颗圆润珍珠的进入都会将前一颗往里面挤一些，异物的入侵刺激着敏感的内壁。

Drake的下身很快就立了起来，Riot很有耐心的往里面送入珍珠，项链才送进去三分之二左右，Drake猛然尖叫一声，开始不受控制的收缩穴口。Riot低声笑了出来，他知道珍珠的顶端一定是顶到了对方的敏感点。

“别再进去了…Riot…”Drake从刺激里回过神，苦哀哀地求着饶，他主动揽住了Riot的脖子让自己坐起来，这样他能主动亲到Riot的嘴唇。

“不喜欢？”Riot故意把项链往外拉出来一些，模仿着交合的姿势一抽一送。Drake低声呻吟着，带上水雾的黑色大眼睛里面露出的表情让Riot觉得自己涨地难受。

“不喜欢。”Drake摇着头拒绝那根项链的样子让Riot笑了出来。“那你喜欢什么？”Riot把项链全部抽出来扔到地上，用自己的阴茎在已经软糯的穴口徘徊。

“想要你…”Drake紧紧地抱着Riot，欲望让他意乱情迷，“快点进来…啊！”Riot怎么会拒绝自己的小宝贝，在Drake话音刚落下，前者就强势地一杆到底，把Drake直接撞软在桌面上。

“想要我…是不是？嗯？”Riot一边发狠的操干身下的人，一边不忘记调戏几句。Drake胡乱地点着头，身体被撞地一耸一耸，但又会被Riot大力地拉回来。

肉囊撞击在臀部发出的清脆声响和铃铛的摆动让Drake沉浸在狂乱的声音里，他大开着腿，黑丝摩擦着自己的皮肤激起来酥痒的感觉，面纱早就被Riot扯了下去。

“慢点儿…啊…求你…嗯！”Riot被Drake狂乱的表情刺激地拼命挺动，以几乎要把对方用坏的速度强势抽插，Drake很快就经不住那拼命的顶弄，哭叫一声射了出来，白灼在空气里滑过一个角度喷在他自己腹部。

“让我…让我休息一会儿…”Drake感觉着体内的东西还有膨大的趋势，立刻后退着想休息一会儿，Riot牢牢的抓住他的腰，压下来的脸上带着威胁的表情，“射了就想休息？”

“休息…让我…嗯！”Drake分辨不出来Riot不高兴的原因，疲惫占据了他的大脑，Riot的一个深入又强制把他拉向了清醒。肉棒再一次深入浅出地活动起来，Drake无意识地叫唤着。

但他很快意识到了不对，Riot的手堵住了他的马眼，还在上面恶劣的掐了掐。Drake的眼泪被逼了出来。后穴被高速的抽插玩弄的通红糜烂，前段的欲望却被限制着，Drake根本忍不住。

“放手…呜…求你…Riot…我受不了…”他哭喊着对方的名字，胸口剧烈的起伏，拉开的双腿紧紧缴着Riot壮实的腰。欲望的囤积冲散了Drake一切的思绪，他只知道向身上的男人求饶，他也听不清对方的话了，只知道说好。

所以Riot让他射了，然后自己也喷涌了出来，温热的精液填满了Drake瘦削的腹腔，让他心满意足的高声哭叫。

“下次还敢再让我等那么久吗？”Riot把半昏迷的Drake捞进怀里发问。“不敢…不敢了…”Drake迷茫的依在他怀里，说话都有气无力。

“以后听话，不就舒服了？”Riot特别喜欢Drake高潮后的样子，又乖又听话的样子活像待人欺负的小兔子。这么想着，他不可避免的又硬了。

“知道了。”Drake主动用唇擦过Riot的耳朵，他感受着身体里再度膨胀的东西，露出了无奈的表情。

“接着来。“Riot简单地说了这么一句，“转过去。”Drake很配合的跪了下去，把翘挺的臀抬高，让Riot再插了进来。Riot对他的表现满意极了，他俯下身体在Drake在他耳边轻轻诉说，

“夜还很长，我的美人。”


End file.
